The New Girl In town
by Moonlover21
Summary: This is just something I thought up along time ago I was trying to fix it up so sorry if you don't like it. But here is where Serena's Parents find out She Sailor Moon, but they don't want her to fight anymore so they move her into Kagome, part of Tokyo so She now has to go to Kagome's school how will she Survive. will Inuyasha, ever be love by his true soul Mate where is she.
1. Why must they do this to Me?

The New girl in town.

"Ok Serena, this is it the last of the boxes in the house say's Serena's Father".

"Yeah I know say's "Serena."

Serena, is a young women with long blonde hair that went to her feet when it was down her hair was in two buns that had pigtail hang from them. she was about 5'6 for height, her eyes were a deep blue color that was just beautiful her sink was light cream color, she was moving to a farther part of Japan, where Kagome's Family shine was right down the street from there.

"You know I'm really going to miss my home town say's Serena, to her mother and Father".  
"Yes I will too say's Her mother Kari, a beautiful women with a dark blue like hair,  
light blue color eyes with a dark sink tan color."

"Yes there are a lot of fun times here say's Her father Jake, her father had a brown hair color light color sink and brown eye's.  
well let go you three we have along way to go say's her father."

So they all got into the car well the tucker halled there stuff and follow them to there new house.  
Serena, and Her little brother Sammy, who look just like his father but light brown hair with blue eye's light color sink. they both had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"Honey do you really think that this move well take Serena's life safer for her asks Kari." "I hope so I know she done a great job of protecting the city has Sailor moon, but look what happen she got put in the hospital hurt next. the time she could get killed say's Her Father Jake."

"Yes your right she has done a great job doing her job has Sailor moon, but we just can't take that change to almost losing Serena, again say's Kari."

"Yes this is going to be a new life for Serena, where she can have a normal life again say's her Father."

Serena, was in the back she heard what her Mother and Father were talking about. and she knew why they were truly moving her away from her friends too it was because she transform in front of them when they were being attack by a Demon, and Serena, was fighting to protect them all from being killed and so she did what had to be done, and in so she got hurt and almost lost her life scaring her Mother just to much they both didn't want her to be Sailor moon, they wanted a normal little girl and they got a freak child ever sent that day Her father has been watching her every single move and wouldn't let her fight to protect people, anymore they were trying to take Sailor moon, out of her and not let her be what she was meant to be it wasn't right the way they took everything from her.

It was a good thing she hidden her locket from him so he couldn't take her powers away from her it was a good thing they didn't know that Luna, could talk and she was the one who gave her, her powers from the very beginning it was her who made Sailor Moon, be born and to help those in need. Luna, is a black talking cat that had a moon mark on her forehead, and help Serena, when ever she needed it.

Serena, started thinking to herself.

"Why do they treat me like a child I don't understand why they can't see what my life is all about I'm a fighter that the way I'm why do they have to try and change me why can't I just be myself without upsetting people say's Serena" to herself.

I just can't take it anymore I just want to be myself I just hate it when everyone around me won't take me for what I'm. I feel like an outsider sometime the way people look at me when I help them out then there sacred of me too why, can't people just love Me for who I'm why can't I just be free for once in my life, I just wish I could be free and for once it would be nice to finally meet someone who would understand me for who I'm and not be sacred of me just even maybe he could love me too and then I could settle down with him and have a family of my own and be free again.

I love my family but both my Mother and Father both know my secret and because that there going to try and lock me away so no one can take me away from them they don't want me to fight with my powers they want me to lose my powers for good but if I stop fighting then my powers will be gone forever, what do I do thought Serena. then she look up in the sky outside the window Her mother and father didn't know she was awake yet.  
I wish with all my heart that I will be free to make my own choices in life and find someone to love me the way I'm and never let me go.

"Oh Serena, your awake say's Her Mother". Yeah the seat back here is started to get me all stiff say's Serena". "Yeah well no worry cause I was just about to wake you and your brother were at are new town and the house is right down the street from a beautiful shine as well say's her Mother".

"Oh how nice I would love to go up there to be at peace once in a while say's Serena". "Maybe they have a son or a daughter I can have a friend to hang out with say's Serena". "I'm sure you well find lot of friend here say's her Father"

"Yeah I bet so say's Serena". "Serena, you must promise me that when your here you will not used any magic around people here you got it no one knows about you here they never heard of Sailor moon and magic people here so don't used any magic ok asks her Father"

"Yes sir say's Serena".

"Oh there the new house say's Her mother".

"it is beautiful say's Serena".

Her brother finally woke up too.

"Wow that a big house say's Sammy". "Well let not just stand here let go in ok say's Mother ok say's Sammy".  
"Ok you two go find some rooms so we can take your boxes in your rooms ok say's there Father".

"Yes sir say's Sammy and Serena, together".  
and they both went to find a room for themselves, Sammy pick a nice room to where he could fit all his stuff in it.  
Serena, room was big eoff for her liking.

In the Past.

With the Inuyasha and the other's.

"Dam it Inuyasha, you always do this to me say's a Girl with Black hair that went to her mid back with her angry brown eye's with a tan color sink, a kind of beautiful girl with a mean spirit, but strong headed too but sometime kind hearted too".

"Well your the one who got all friendly with Koga, Kagome, yelled a man" with long white sliver hair, with two Dog ears on to of his head and two beautiful golden eye's that look like a fire inside them were burning, tuff guy but also a real live softy all the way though. He was a half Demon, His Mother was Human and His Father was a full blooded Demon, and together they live peacefully till the people around them started to try and kill them for being lovers and in the end when Inuyasha, was born his father was killed trying to protect the women he love and his new born son, and later on Inuyasha's mother die when he was 7 years old all alone by his self.

"I have to go this test is more Impotent to me if I don't go I well never be able to get into high school say's Kagome". "Yeah well finding the rest of the jewel shards are more impotent then some stupid test Say's Inuyasha".

"Oh yeah well I'm going home beside I want to see my family too you know say's Kagome". "You just saw them 2 weeks ago Yelled Inuyasha".

"I don't believe this you are such a jerk I don't think I even want to stay with you anymore Yelled Kagome". "What where this crap coming from Asks Inuyasha".  
"you can't just leave us say's Inuyasha".

"Yeah Kagome, you mean a lot to us all say's a Little boy fox your are friend say's Shippbo". He was a little fox Demon that had Reddish color too it and green eye's and a fluff tail and pointy ears.

And two other fingers came up be hide him, and man and a women,  
the man had short black hair that was in a tie in the back and he had dark blue eye and a smile that a lot of women could fall for, he was a monk name Miroku.  
And the women had long brown hair, that went to just about to her butt, and brown eye's she was a fighter a Demon slayer. Sango,  
with a Demon cat in her arm's Name Kirara, she was a two tail demon cat that live with Sango, sent she was a child and Kirara, can grow to a big saber tooth tiger like and a then a little loveable kitten like cat.

"Kagome, why don't you clam down Inuyasha's doesn't mean any harm to you, say's Miroku". "He just really love you and when Koga, come around like that he get jealous like always you should know that by now say's Shippbo".

"Shut up Shippbo, Yelled Inuyasha".

"Whatever I will be back in 3 days goodbye say's Kagome".

Bye, bye say's Miroku, and Sango, with fake smile's on there faces. And Inuyasha, could see it in there faces they wanted Kagome, to go home for a while, she jump into the well then the other finally that the fake smile.

"Finally she gone finally some peace and quiet say's Sango". "I know she been so upset lately I can't stand the fighting anymore say's Miroku". " Yeah what is up with her any way she been acting very mean lately and her hormones are out of whack say's Sango". "yeah you do have a point there say's Miroku".

"Yeah she been very moody lately say's Inuyasha". "Yes she has been say's Sango". "That why we need a brake from her say's Miroku".

"Has much as that sound great to hear right now but we need her with us right now say's Inuyasha". "Can we at least have 3 days without her please Inuyasha, say's Sango". "OK fine just 3 days alright say's Inuyasha"

"Thank you so much Inuyasha, say's Sango' running up to hug him witch was a surprised to Him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever say's Inuyasha". "Great now shall we go home then say's Miroku". Ok I'm so up for that I'm so hungry right now say's Sango". Shippbo just follow with Inuyasha, looking down then well.

Inuyasha's thought.

"What is up with you Kagome, you used to be so kind a caring, loving you used to want to be with Me so why do you run from me why is Koga, more impornit then me do you love him more then me dose he make you more happy then i can, thought Inuyasha".

"Maybe Miroku, and Sango, scent something about Kagome, that I don't know about say's Inuyasha".

What I'm I going to do why can't I just settle down for once I just want to be understood is that so wrong and bad to want thought Inuyasha. Maybe I should just give up on Kagome, and let her do what she want's and Maybe some where out there is a women for me but where could she be and why do I have this feeling inside of me that she closer to me then anyone else is. Is possible that she someone like me thought Inuyasha,  
"Oh for get it say's Inuyasha".

Inside Inuyasha's spirit.

Demon Inuyasha, talking.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, you know are true mate is out there so why are you fusing over that little women who call herself a priestess say's the inner Demon".

"Now Kagome, not that bad she love me and she well come back say's Human Inuyasha".

"No she won't she not the one for us don't you get it at all say's Demon, Inuyasha".

"Yes she is say's Human Inuyasha".

"No if she was the one for us you would know it when you see her for the first time ever say's Demon Inuyasha"

"How do you know that Asks Human Inuyasha".

Because when we meet Her she well have a sent that we both will want not just me but you well love it just has much too plus Her spirits energy say's the Demon, Inuyasha".

"Look I just don't want to go out looking anymore I'm tired of trying to fine someone for me to date and then make my mate say's Human Inuyasha".

I know how you feel buddy but if we give up now we may be alone for the rest of are lives' do you want to be alone forever un love watching Sango, and Miroku, fine love and having kids and a family together don't you want that too, asks Demon Inuyasha". I know I do say's the Demon Inuyasha".

No I never wanted to be left alone I wanted to be love by people. be around without someone trying to kill me say's human Inuyasha".

"Yeah me too so let go find are mate shall we say's Demon Inuyasha".

"It will have to wait till we get rude of the jewel for good Kikyo, lost her life because of the jewels evil powers and I don't want anyone else to lose there lifes either say's human Inuyasha".

"I agree with you there say's Demon Inuyasha".

"Good let get back I smell dinner about ready say's human Inuyasha".

"Yes I do too, but promise yourself one thing say's Demon Inuyasha".

"What is it asks human Inuyasha"?  
"just because were looking for the jewel doesn't mean we have to stop looking for the women we could share are lives' with say's Demon Inuyasha".

Why would I do that asks Human Inuyasha".

Because if we wait to long we could mess out on finding Her so we well be nicer and lovely to every girl we meet till we find that scent that will show us when we found her for good say's Demon, Inuyasha".

I guess you have a point there say's Human Inuyasha".

"Alright I well look for the jewel but I will also be on the look out for a women for the both of us say's human Inuyasha".

"Great now let go I'm hungry say's Demon Inuyasha".

"Yes me too but we still have to bring Kagome, back so we can find the jewels say's Human Inuyasha".

I know we well go get the witch soon eoff say's Demon Inuyasha". Ok that it now go away now I hate talking to myself like idiot say's Human Inuyasha".

"OK fine then say's Demon Inuyasha" end Of Talk.

well that the beginning anyway I know my old story's was never fix on my old account so I thought I would just bring on here and try to fix it and update a new.

hope you like it.


	2. Who the New Girl?

The New girl in town.

Back in the future.

Serena, and Sammy, time for school day number 3 come on now yelled Kari, ok were getting up say's Sammy, and Serena, both, Serena, went into the bathroom and look at her hair then She bush her hair, then started thinking about the first day of school when she first walk into her new school, last year of high school, she was greatful for that she hated school for year's, she had finish on getting ready she wasn't too happy about the school clothing it was the same as Kagome, clothes, and with the green like white shirt with a red cloth hanging in front of it and light brown shoes, she didn't like the color of it at all but she had to do what school rules are .

Flashback.

Flashback. Serena, this is it sweetie say's her Mother, I will pick you up later ok say's her mother.

Yes Mother say's Serena, and she walk into the building walk around till she found the office and asks what classes she would have and the lady at the disk gave her class Schedule and she walk out of the office and bump into a boy with light brown hair a brown eye's, and He look at her at first he got lost into her eye's and then spoke up.

Oh I'm very sorry Miss are you Ok Say's the boy.

I'm fine say's Serena, I was trying to fine my class is all I'm new here and I don't know where I'm going really say's Serena, looking at a Piece of Paper on Her hands.

Oh well let Me see your class schedule, say's the Boy. Ah math is My first class Say's Serena, smiling. Oh well your in my class so I will show you where it is ok say's the boy.

Ok thanks say's Serena, being cheerful. By the way my Name is Hojo, Auitokie, say's the Boy, putting his hand out to Her. It nice to meet you say's Serena, has she shake his hand too. My Name is Serena Tuskino, say's Serena, well it a pulsar to meet you say's Hojo, well let get to class alright say's Hojo. yes please say's Serena.

Though out the day People were just mean and they were kind of sacred of Her at the same time but most of all she heard was people saying that she was so beautiful and all. mostly the boys were saying that she was so beautiful they wanted her too.

But the girls were all nasty about her being there they wanted her to go back to where she came from and she really wanted to go back to where her true friends were not here in this hateful place, all she ever did hear when she was there from girls that she may be beautiful but she not the queen bee of the school like Kagome, was. Kagome, was the Queen of the school and more, they all thought Serena, was some rich girl that had money that had a lot of money. she went though it over and over and over again, again, again, no stop like that all day long it was just cruel of Humans to put her down they don't even know her and there being asses to Her.

End of Flashback on first few days.

Day number 3. Kagome and Serena, Meet.

Everyone was walking into the school. then they all turn around and look at Serena, walking into the school and everything started up again with all the other students in the school and all there good time spare they go and talk shit about Serena. What waste of time and energy.

Serena, walk into the school and went right to her desk and sat down and waiting for the teacher to show up on time like always.

Kagome, walk into the room and everybody look up at her even some of the boys too, Kagome, your back say's Eddie. Yeah I'm back Say's Kagome. So has the doctor's told you what up with you asks Aumie. Oh never mind that say's Kagome.

Ah...who she say's Kagome, pointing to the blond in her class.

She Just new here she just came here 3 days ago when you were gone say's Eddie. Oh really is that so say's Kagome. yep say's Eddie. What is she like asks Kagome. I don't really know say's Eddie. But all the boys want her and all the girl want her to go back to where she came from say's Aumie.

Why what did she do to all of them asks Kagome.

Kagome, she come from the city, bigger city then here say's Aumie. She rich and has a lot of beauty that the other girls hate her about say's Eddie. That not really right to do just because she prettier then them say's Kagome. Yeah right she a real bitch Say's Eddie. Really say's Kagome. Yes she is say's Aumie.

Kagome, walk over to Serena, desk. Hi my Name Is Kagome, and welcome to are school, say's Kagome, with a big smile on her face.

Serena, look her up and down hello I'm Serena, and you must be the Queen Bee of this school say's Serena, why yes I'm how nice of you to learn that little fact around here say's Kagome. I see well I would love to talk with you but I like to finish My Book alright I have to return it today to please leave me alone Say's Serena.

Who do you think you are talking like that to Kagome, you little bitch she trying to be nice and you just give her the cold shoulder say's Eddie. You should be ashamed of yourself say's Eddie.

Look I don't mess with me today girls I had it up to here with you girls being so mean lately say's Serena.

That is eoff yelled Kagome, sorry for bothering you say's Kagome with a mad face. And she called the girls and they follow her.

Serena, went back to her book, a Story about Love and tips on finding love forever, she was enjoying it cause she was going to find someone to love her back she wasn't done with love yet and out there somewhere is the right guy for her, she thought.

After School.

Wait Serena, hold up Yelled Kagome, running up to Serena. what do you want I thought I was a brat to you Say's Serena, with a angry voice for what all the girls were saying to her.

Well I was hoping you and I could be friend so do you want to hang out with Me maybe go get something to eat Asks Kagome. Well I would be nice to get some Ice cream Say's Serena. Great let go Say's Kagome. Alright just this once Say's Serena.

After that they hang out for most of the Day till Kagome, asks Serena, to come sleep over at Her house for the night so they could study together. Serena, text her mother and Asks if that was Ok with them and they said yes it was just find but to be home tomorrow. Later that night Serena, and Kagome, were talking when Kagome's Mother told them dinner was ready.

Back with Inuyasha, and the gang.

Where the hell is Kagome, She said she be back by now yelled Inuyasha. Don't know but we have to get a move on soon Say's Sango. yeah no kidding Say's Miroku. I'm going to go get her Say's Inuyasha.

In the future.

Kagome, was trying to get Serena, to come over to her side.

To become popular like Her in a way she would become Princess of the School while Kagome, is already the Queen Bee, so they needed another girl like Kagome's clone but Kagome, didn't tell her that part that she was only using her to make herself look good plus feared.

Serena, was listening and She didn't really like Kagome's Idea of being like Her. She like Be herself a worrier that is what she was meant to be but how can She be what she was meant to be when He parents forbid her using any powerful Magic. But there was something Serena, could see clear has day Kagome, was a powerful girl but not has powerful Has Serena, herself. but there were something about those jewels around her neck that gave Serena, and Bad feeling.

So what do you think would you join My team Asks Kagome.

I don't know about joining anything yet all I want Is friends that are true friends not fakes Say's Serena. Believe Me you can have so many friends if you join Me but go agents Me and you will be Sorry Say's Kagome.

So this is a deal your making Me either I make a choice for me to be just like you and your girlfriends or I get the boot Say's Serena. Yes you got it sweet cakes now choose Say's Kagome.

Oh Kagome, come down Here please Asks Kagome's Mother. coming now you think about that Say's Kagome, has She get up to leave.

Man what a witch so if I don't be friends with Her I get to be the freak of the school Say's Serena, with Her head down.

Oh Man this sucks Say's Serena, with her hair down now scent she pull it out when She was getting ready for bed but still in her school clothes. She then walk over to Kagome's desk pick up the bottle of jewel shards She was only thinking about how much sadness was in them plus the evil it need to be reed of. but how is this really the jewel I think it is Spoke Serena, has she turn around really fast hearing the window open She put the bottle in her pocket fast.

Has a Tall Man with white sliver hair with two dog ears on his head golden eyes. Has Inuyasha, walk into Kagome's room He see a women who looks much older then Kagome is. She Had Long blond Hair with blue eyes she was a beauty for sure, but He scent was over powering who was she.

They both thought the same Question?.

Who Are You?

and that where I'm going to leave off today.


	3. Your just like the Women i grew up with

The New girl in town.

Last time.

Kagome, left to go talk with Her Mother leaving Serena, alone In Her Room. where all of a sudden a wired Man came though Kagome's Window calling out Kagome's Name but Stop dead in his tracks when He look at the wired Girl in Kagome's Room leaving them both thinking who are you. and that is where I left off before.

Who are you.

Has Inuyasha walk across the room looking at the girl in front of Him.

Who are you Asks Serena, Who are you spoke Inuyasha.

I'm Serena Tuskino, who are you Asks Serena, once again.

Inuyasha, Half Demon Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, that is a nice Name Say's Serena.

Thanks what are you doing in Kagome's Room Asks Inuyasha. Um She invited Me over after School I'm new here in town Say's Serena. Oh So your a New girl are you Asks Inuyasha.

Boy you sure are a hot looking Guy Say's Serena, smiling at Inuyasha.  
Ah thanks I guess well I'm here for Kagome, So have a nice night I guess Say's Inuyasha.

Your Kagome's Boyfriend the girls all talk about Asks Serena, in a sad tone voice. Um yeah I guess I'm Her Boyfriend Say's Inuyasha. Oh She lucky Say's Serena. Why do you say that Asks Inuyasha.  
Look at you your a Worrier that got the power to do almost whatever He want to plus good looking you could have any women in the world and your suck with Kagome, Say's Serena.

Oh I never thought of My life like that no one cares about Half Demon's anymore Say's Inuyasha. I do Say's Serena. what you Do Asks Inuyasha, sitting down next to the girl.  
She wasn't shying away from Him what is this girl doing to Me thought Inuyasha.

Sorry to keep you waiting Serena, Say's Kagome, has She walk back into the room Seeing Inuyasha, was talking with Serena, and Serena, was very close to Inuyasha's face more then close they both could easily start kissing funny thing was Inuyasha, was closing the cap between them.

Hey what going on Here Yelled Kagome.

Oh Kagome, Sorry when did you get back Asks Serena. Just now what the hell were trying to pull with My Boyfriend Yelled Kagome. Wait what the hell are you doing here Inuyasha, Yelled Kagome. Well if you must know You were supposed to have come back today Yelled Inuyasha. Oh right sorry about that I will be returning when I feel like it Say's Kagome. What yelled Inuyasha. look you can handle everything on your own I have things to do here Say's Kagome. You suck up little brat you have been nice letting you come back for 3 days now your not going to come back till you feel like it Yelled Inuyasha. Yes I can do what I want after all I'm Kagome, Queen Say's Kagome, has Her eyes were going all sparkling.

You should be Ashamed from yourself Say's Serena. Hey stay out of this it has nothing to do with you Say's Kagome. No it doesn't but do you know how to be responsible for the Jewel Shards right Asks Serena. What how do you know Asks Kagome. Maybe because the Jewels are speaking to Me right now Say's Serena. What no there not Say's Kagome, Has She turn around to look at Her desk where she put the bottle of Jewel Shards. but they were gone.

The Jewel Shards there gone Spoke Kagome, running over to the desk where they go they were right here a little while ago Say's Kagome. You losT the Jewel Yelled Inuyasha. No I did not Yelled Kagome.

No but it would have been the easiest thing for Me to get away with If I were indeed willing to take them Myself Say's Serena, holding the bottle in Her Hand all though She took On shard out of the bottle without Kagome, or Inuyasha, seeing Her She had a Plan but She would need just one of these Shards to get Inuyasha, to come to Her later on.

Hey what the hell did you think you were doing with those Yelled Kagome. Just like I just told you if I really wanted to steal them I would have and you would never have known Say's Serena. Shut up I like to see you try to live a Double life Yelled Kagome. I Already have live that life Say's Serena. What are you talking about Asks Kagome. I have live a double life scent I was 14 teen years old say's Serena. Oh Yeah right Say's Kagome.

How would you have live a double life Asks Inuyasha. I don't know how I just can, I have Magic of My own Say's Serena, with a smile. Really prove It yelled Kagome. I'm Not supposed to Say's Serena. that what I thought Your a fake Say's Kagome, turning away from Serena.

Serena, took her hand into a fist has it began glowing.

Kagome, got lifted into the air for a moment.

What the hell is happing yelled Kagome, how do I get down Yelled Kagome. Oh that well maybe Never Say's Serena, siting back into Kagome's bean bag chair. Wow Kagome, your flying Say's Souta, coming into the room. Get out Souta yelled Kagome.

But how are you flying now Asks Souta. She not She just being held up By Me is all Say's Serena, taken a look at Her Nails. You did this to Me Yelled Kagome. what the matter can't a High Priestess like you get yourself out of a clam gentle spell like this Asks Serena. Put Me down Now Inuyasha, Help Me down please Yelled Kagome.

Oh you see that your promble Kagome, you think that everyone has to Help you Say's Serena. has She Snap her fingers together has Kagome, fell to the floor . why you no one dose that to Me ever Yelled Kagome.

How did you do that Asks Inuyasha. I told you I have My own Magic Say's Serena. Oh that so cool Say's Souta. Oh and by the way I don't want any part of your group Say's Serena. Why not don't you want People to like you Asks Kagome. No not in the way you would make them like Me you just want Me to be one of your followers that just faun all over you, well guess what I'm not like those girls Say's Serena. I have to go now see you Say's Serena, has She was getting ready to walk out on Kagome.

Oh Hell No, So help Me if you walk out I will make sure you won't have any friends at all Yelled Kagome.

Stop it Kagome, that just mean Yelled Inuyasha. Stay out of this yelled Kagome. Sit yelled Kagome. After Serena, Seen that She made a move kind of the same treatment for Kagome.

Oh Kagome, Say's Serena, with a smile on her face.

what is it Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha, had just pull himself off the floor.

Oh it just Kagome, Say's Serena. Yes what is it Asks Kagome. Sit girl spoke Serena, with a snap of her fingers and Kagome, fell to the floor has well.

Inuyasha, couldn't help but laugh at the Ravage it was perfect.

How dear you sit Me yelled Kagome. Maybe you shouldn't be doing it to Inuyasha, then if you see how much it hurt you, you will see that it hurt him too Say's Serena. Shut up Yelled Kagome. Well Bye, bye See you later Inuyasha, Has Serena, blink Her eye at Inuyasha, with a Smile.

Bye Say's Inuyasha, who felt sad that She was leaving.

Finally She gone but how did She hold Me up like that Asks Kagome, has She laid on Her Bed. It in easy spell to master if your a real Master of the arts Say's Inuyasha. So what big deal She going to regret turning Me down Say's Kagome, crossing her arms.

Why are you going to be so mean to the new girl Asks Souta. Because I need to take back the school Say's Kagome. What so impotent about this hole school promble your having anyway Asks Inuyasha. Um hello I'm the Queen of the School I need to Make everyone know that I'm the Queen Say's Kagome.

So it all about who better is that what you are saying Asks Inuyasha. Yes and I'm better then everyone in that School but if I had Serena, on my team if anyone ever mess with Me She would be perfect for a back bone to those that would fight Me Say's Kagome.

So in other words you just wanted to used that pour girl for your own sick minded jokes and everything else to go with it Say's Souta. Shut up I have to keep order in My School So no one try to go and steal My crown Say's Kagome.

You are has worst has the Women I grew up with Say's Inuyasha, getting ready to leave. Where the hell did that come from Inuyasha, what did you mean, I'm like Women you grew up with Asks Kagome.

Your being a brat someone who always want things Her way I may not had to go to high school or anything like that but when I was a child girls like you would pick on this kids that don't have a change to be more then what they are Say's Inuyasha. We aren't toys for you girls like you we have feelings Say's Inuyasha. getting ready to walk out the window again. Whatever go on get out of Here Say's Kagome. has she held up the bottle in Her Hand.

Oh My God that little bitch yelled Kagome. What is it now Yelled back Inuyasha. There a Jewel Shard messing Say's Kagome. What !Yelled Inuyasha. Oh Great that just great Say's Inuyasha. that girl Serena, she must of took one of the Shards Say's Kagome. I'll go back and See if I can track her down and get the shard back Say's Inuyasha. But I don't know where she lives Say's Kagome. No need I will go alone I will be back with the shard Say's Inuyasha.

Has Inuyasha, Left to go find Serena.

That it for now.


	4. She the one for Me isn't She

The New girl in town.

Finding Serena.

Why would she steal the Shard for She didn't seem like She would want the jewel after all She gave the rest of the shards back why would she keep only one of them thought Inuyasha. Ah there her scent she not too far from Kagome's place after all Say's Inuyasha.

Serena back home.

So Serena, are you sure you will be alright by yourself Asks Her Father at the door with His arm around Serena's Mother.

Yes Father I can take care of Myself Say's Serena. just remember no using any magic got it Say's Jake. Yes Sir Say's Serena. nice now let us be off shall we dear Say's Serena's Mother.

Look Serena, I know you hate Me for taken your powers away but you have to believe Me when I say I love you and I'm doing this for your own protection Say's Her Father. I know why but it who I'm I am a Warrior father that just what I'm you can't take that away from Me this is all I ever will be Say's Serena, in tears almost.

I don't want to hear another word about your powers there unless dam it Say's Jake. Now you too stop it right now Say's Kari. NO it not eoff this is not what I wanted when I had a child I wanted a normal child not A,, A freak Dad Has Serena, cut him off.

Honey no that not what I meant Say's Jake. Yes it is you never wanted Me after you found out about My powers you never wanted Me to used them again you won't even let me help people anymore I have to do what is right and weather you like it or not I'm a powerful Worrier and I won't quit just because you want Me too Say's Serena.

NO If you ever touch another piece of Magic or anything to do with Witchcraft again or most of all Demon's I will Send you to an all girls School in England you got that yelled Her Father. I'm not a child anymore this is my last year of high School then I will be on my own moving out I'm 17 teen years old I will not be treated like a Baby anymore Say's Serena. don't take that tone with Me young lady has long has you live under my house you will abbey my rules Yelled Her Father.

But if you just listen Yelled Serena, Not another word and I'm never to hear you talking or doing magic ever again is that clear yelled Her Father angrier then hell. Serena, went silent she was crying but hidden them the best she could. I hate you Your not my father anymore Say's Serena, and she ran back up stairs.

Has for Inuyasha.

Man what an Ass Say's Inuyasha, in the bushes.

After the fight with Serena's Parents. they left they wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon.

It was a good thing Luna, went to go visit Mina and Artermist, for the weekend.

Inuyasha and Serena's talk.

Serena, sat down bushing her hair. Inuyasha, remember why He was there in the first place to he went into her room.

Hello Inuyasha, I knew you would come looking for Me Spoke Serena, to her window, has Inuyasha, came though it.

How did you know I would be here Asks Inuyasha.

Because I took the jewel so you would come talk with Me I couldn't really talk to you when Kagome, was listening to Us talk Say's Serena. Oh I see but why Asks Inuyasha. Here take the jewel back but I want you to stay the night and talk with Me say's Serena.

What... stay here over night Asks Inuyasha.

Look I have an idea I would like to talk to you about Say's Serena. Alright I guess I can stay 1 night Kagome, not going anywhere tonight Say's Inuyasha. Wait but what could you want to talk to Me about Um,... and what is up with Your Father why did he yelled at you like that back there Asks Inuyasha.

Oh so you heard that Ah... Say's Serena. Yeah I did Why is He so Mad at you for Having Powers Asks Inuyasha. Because I'm a freak Say's Serena, in a sadder voice. Your Not a Freak Say's Inuyasha. Thanks for saying that Inuyasha, but I was thinking Maybe You could use some more help Say's Serena. what do you mean by more help Asks Inuyasha.

Well your know Looking for the Jewel Shards together I heard you tell Kagome, that you two have to find these Shards of the jewel that broke Say's Serena. Look Babe it nice of you to want to help Me but you can't I wouldn't want you to get hurt Say's Inuyasha.

How about I make you a Deal Say's Serena. And What that Asks Inuyasha. we will have match off Say's Serena.

What A Match off for what Asks Inuyasha. If I prove to you that I'm strong eoff to fight then you will agree to let Me come with you on your trip not only that but you won't have to wait around for Kagome, plus did I remind you that I could scent Kagome's shards at School the very moment I saw her I could See She was carrying Jewel shards Say's Serena.

Oh really you can Ah Say's Inuyasha. Yes I can Say's Serena, in a higher voice to Make Inuyasha, believe. SO if we fight this Match off for you to show Me your straight but I will win anyway SO there no need to go though with this Say's Inuyasha.

Oh come on Inuyasha, just give Me a chance to show you how powerful I'm Say's Serena. What of it, if I win you give up this idea of coming with Me Say's Inuyasha. Alright it fair Say's Serena. I'm not done making a deal with you Not only that but I'm not finish but if I win I want you to go out on A...Date with Me Say's Inuyasha, blushing.

giggles, has Serena, was laughing lightly. You dear to laugh at Me Yelled Inuyasha.

No. no it not like that Inuyasha, Look sweetheart if You win I would even have Sex with You if you wanted it badly eoff Say's Serena, laughing plus blushing. Really you would put up such a high bet like Sex Asks Inuyasha, blushing. Of course that if you beat Me Say's Serena, smiling brightly has if She were going to win this fight.

Oh it is on but you won't win Say's Inuyasha. We will just have to wait and see about that Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, follow Serena, She had told Him where they would go to have there match that way no one would bug them plus it was in a old park and she didn't have to destroy Her Parents house.

What I'm I doing I shouldn't be agreeing to this Say's Human Inuyasha.

Are you Crazy She the one the one we have been waiting for Say's Demon Inuyasha.

But how can I put Her in danger like this Narku, is pure Evil Say's Human Inuyasha.

Yeah well if He want to Hurt My Women He got to go though Me Say's Demon Inuyasha.

Yeah you know your right we would protect her very well so why can't she go with us but most of all I have to see what She can do if she can fight has good has she says She can then Maybe I will just change My mind and let Her come with Me Say's Human Inuyasha.

Yeah I can't wait to see her lose tonight is going to be heavenly Say's Demon Inuyasha.

What are you talking about Asks Human Inuyasha.

She said She would sleep with Us what did you think I was going to pass that up no way in hell Say's Demon Inuyasha.

Oh yeah that but what if she was only joking around with us Asks Human Inuyasha.

SO She made the bet so She should hold down her word Say's Demon Inuyasha.

Let just see what She got then we will worry about the Sex Later Say's Human Inuyasha. Find fair deal Say's Demon Inuyasha. Now go away She trying to talk to Me Say's Human Inuyasha.

end of chat with Myself.

SO this is it are you ready to begin are little test Say's Serena. I'm ready Say's Inuyasha. Serena, just touch Her locket in her pocket and change in front of Him.

Wow what was that just now Asks Inuyasha. I'm ready Say's Serena, holding out a Sword to Inuyasha. Something tell Me it going to get very interesting between us Say's Inuyasha. Oh yeah it is and you better be ready for Me no holding back you got it but no killing each other either Say's Serena. Deal no killing got it Say's Inuyasha. has He pull out his own Sword Fang what you call it.

Here we go Say's Inuyasha. Yes now my chance to show him what I got don't hold back Sailor Moon Say's Serena, to herself.

2 hours later.

Oh god you are stronger then I thought Say's Inuyasha, Has Serena, was laying under Inuyasha's body. they both knock the other down He just so happen to jump on top of Her before she could get up. well that was before she used her lags and warp them around His neck. they both were suck together He got her She got him it was a draw.

So I would say we are at a still mate ya Say's Inuyasha. Yes I believe you are right so now what should we do about it Asks Serena, in a tired voice. Ok I was wrong you are very good Say's Inuyasha.

Great so what do you think of Me Now Asks Serena. Your good you win I will take you with Me Say's Inuyasha. No it was a draw Inuyasha, we both are tied both us are at in even match wouldn't you say Say's Serena. Yeah I guess your right but if I was actually trying to kill you, you would be dead by now Say's Inuyasha. So would have you Say's Serena.

Huh Now let go of my head and I will let go of you Say's Inuyasha. Aright 1,2, 3, has She let go of Inuyasha, slowly. Thanks man where did you learn to fight like that Asks Inuyasha. I been doing it sent I was 14 teen years old I'm not has young and weak has I used to be Say's Serena.

I see well now what happens Asks Inuyasha. Well sent it was an even match I believe we should meet both choices Say's Serena. What do you mean by both choices Asks Inuyasha. easy you let Me go back with You and I help you and your friends Sent Kagome, Seem to warp up in her own life to help you all out. and in return has well I also do what you Asks of Me Say's Serena. What ever do you mean Asks Inuyasha, blushing hard. You go on a Date with you or maybe even Sex and a date Say's Serena, smiling.

If this is a dream please don't wake me up Say's Inuyasha. It no Dream and I can prove that to you tonight if you wish it or we can be just friends if you already have someone else after all you are Kagome's boyfriend Say's Serena. No I'm not her guy really I'm mean were not that much to each other anymore Say's Inuyasha, blushing still confused a little.

Well let go get some dinner and then we will go back to My house and I will let you choose what We do alright Asks Serena. Yes Yelled Inuyasha, not thinking but blurted it out more likely. God She is so the one for us now I really want her to come with Me thought Inuyasha.

You see, I told ah Say's Demon Inuyasha. Oh be silent You will get your turn with her after I'm done having a Date with Her Say's Human Inuyasha. Find but I get to enjoy the sex with Her Say's Demon Inuyasha. No we both we get that pulsar of doing so Say's Human Inuyasha, after all we are both going to be doing everything together Say's Demon Inuyasha. good now go away Say's Human Inuyasha. Huh Say's Demon Inuyasha, and with that he was gone again.

So how did you get like this really I'm mean where did you learn about your powers Asks Inuyasha, has He took a big bite out of his stake. Well it a really long story Say's Serena. It ok I got all night with you remember So any time babe Say's Inuyasha, trying to be sexy with Her. Alright it all happen on my 14th year after my birthday Say's Serena, has She began Her biggest Secrets ever.

Has they were walking into Serena's house.

And that the hold Story Say's Serena. Holy cow Say's Inuyasha. Yeah I told you it was crazy but it all true it just hard to tell Say's Serena. No I believe you it just wow you been though a lot haven't you Asks Inuyasha.

And your so called Prince that was supposed to love you just cheated and walk out on you Say's Inuyasha.

Yeah it hasn't be very easy but I know what I want and sorry to say it but I'm a lover but more then anything I'm a warrior I can't change that, and that why I want you to let me join you help you an anyway that why I don't care what it take I have to leave My parents they will never understand Me like you do Say's Serena.

I understand Serena, Say's Inuyasha. Now look what if I can't take you though the well to my time then what would you do Asks Inuyasha. No worry's Inuyasha, I will make it I promise you have nothing to worry about Say's Serena, holding her locket in her hand. Ok if you say so Say's Inuyasha. Great now what do you say eoff talk have you chosen for what you wish to do with Me after all this is your 1 free night to do whatever you wish Say's Serena, in a sexy voice trying to seduce him more.

Well I have to hand it to you your not like other girls but I like you already how ever I'm more ready then I have been in many years Say's Inuyasha. Let do this Say's Inuyasha, smiling. Serena, and Inuyasha, had more fun then they ever let on.

Inuyasha, even tested Her He let his Demon side out and She never once shy away from him She was honest with Him and it wasn't just because she made that bet with Him She would sleep with Him.

She was no whore She was a Virgin after all He could tell when She started to bleed. He did feel a little guilty for taken his tainted blood in her incents but He got over it when She told Him that it was alright that she didn't care about His Demon side or human side being out She love every part of Him already witch Means He had found the girl He was waiting for. now if only they others well take this well thought Inuyasha. but more then anything they went all night long.

it was 5 AM when She had finally fallen asleep Inuyasha, held her close forgotten why He was fighting for a moment then thing Seem clear things could be fix now He had a life a women again this was going to be his future with this women that was for sure. And She find the jewel witch Mean He didn't have to wait for Kagome, anymore He hope Miroku, and Sango, will work with Her if they don't he will go alone with Sailor Moon. and they would kill Narku, together.

Has Inuyasha, put Serena's head on her pillow He jump out the window.

I hope you all don't think I'm too mushy or plain I'm trying to make it sound sweeter then normal.

Where the hell is Inuyasha, He should have been back here by now with that other shard thought Kagome.

What taken so long Say's Kagome.

Relax Kagome, I'm back say's Inuyasha. Where were you what took so long Asks Kagome. well it going to be a very interesting life from here on out Say's Inuyasha. what dose that mean Asks Kagome.

Kagome, you can take all the time you need here in your school I have everything I ever wanted thanks Say's Inuyasha.

What to you mean Asks Kagome, worried.

Well after I went after Serena, for the shard She handed it over without a fight then She and I talk about Narku, and Her Secret why she can use Magic and all Say's Inuyasha, Really so you were making friends with Her Say's Kagome, getting angry. Yeah something like that then we had Sex Say's Inuyasha.

Oh I see well I'm glad you got the jewel back, YOU... What Yelled Kagome. We Had Sex She really nice and I think I'm going to Marry Her Say's Inuyasha, smiling. So have a nice life being normal cause Serena, going to help me find the rest of the jewel shards so you can go back to your old life have fun hope you be happy Say's Inuyasha, jumping out the window flying back to Serena's house.

What just happen just now did He just brake up with Me Say's Kagome. Serena your playing with the wrong girl man I'll get you for this No way would Miroku And Sango like her more then Me no they well be on my side when they hear about this Say's Kagome evilly.

Inuyasha, headed back to Serena's place went back to sleep for alit while longer before it was time for Serena, to Meet the others.

that it for now bye, bye.


	5. A New Day, A New Girl A new love

The New girl in town.

Next Day.

Inuyasha, has no promble getting Serena, though the well it was weird.

Wow this is your world Asks Serena, looking around. Yep this is my world Say's Inuyasha. It beautiful Say's Serena. Yeah but it is a deranges place so don't go off on your own Ok Say's Inuyasha. Yes sir, Say's Serena, being cute. Ah, ah, ah very funny Say's Inuyasha.

Hey Inuyasha's back Say's Shippbo. But there somebody with him and it not Kagome, Say's Shippbo. What to you mean Asks Both Miroku, and Sango, at the same time. See for yourselves Say's Shippbo. Oh boy he not kidding it really is a different girl but she sure is pretty Say's Miroku. don't even think about rubbing her butt Miroku, Say's Sango. Alright let find out what going on Say's Miroku. right they all said together.

So they all walk up to Inuyasha, And began asking what was going on.

And that the hold Story Miroku, Sango.

So Serena, going to help us with Narku, Sent Kagome, just always to busy for us I thought someone else could help us out what do you think about that. I know you all love Kagome, but we don't have much time left to wasting around on waiting for Kagome, Miroku's wind tunnel getting bigger and Sango, we have to help Kohaku or else he going to die so I'm hoping you will be alright with Serena, being here to help us in stand of Kagome, now Say's Inuyasha.

Are you kidding getting away from Kagome, it a dream come true Say's Sango. Thank heaven She gone I shouldn't say that but it so true she not the same girl anymore Say's Sango. I know She a real bitch Say's Miroku. Welcome to the team Serena, Say's Shippbo, oh aren't' you a cutie don't worry I will take good care of you all Say's Serena, has sweet has pie. well let us be going now Say's Inuyasha. Right Say's everyone.

Keada, yelled a Kagome. Oh Kagome, your still here why have you come back child Asks Keada. I'm sorry I'm late where is everyone Asks Kagome. they left 3 hours ago dear Say's Keada. what why without Me Say's Kagome. Yes they had to get back on the road sent you were taken to much time in your own world they felt like they had no choice to go Say's Keada.

I see but why couldn't they wait for Me like always Say's Kagome. mad at all of them. Look child you have a hole different life from this life go home where it is safe they really don't want to take you away from your study and school work anymore they have impotent things to do to you know Sango, want to help her brother and Miroku, would like to live in a few years by getting reed of the Wind tunnel And Inuyasha, want ravage for My Sister so look child go back home Say's Keada. Find I guess no one needs me anymore Say's Kagome.

Sorry I'm making this a story on Kagome. Don't get me wrong I like Kagome, and All but this is a Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, story not those two. So change it up abet sorry if your a Kagome fan the you may not like many of my story's.

Yes but how will they find the jewel how will they make sure it stay pure Asks Kagome. Oh no worry there a new girl with them Her Name is Serena, She and Inuyasha, are going after the jewel now Say's Keada. So Inuyasha, bought Serena, here Ah well She just mess with the wrong women I'm going to curse her so badly Say's Kagome, has She walk off leaving a Keada, who was worried Kagome's soul was turning black just like her sisters.

with everyone else.

Hey let stop of the night Say's Inuyasha. You sure you want to stop looking now Asks Serena. Yeah we should get some rest plus this is only your first night here so don't over push yourself plus I know your getting tired Say's Inuyasha. Now don't go being nice to me Inuyasha, just because I'm tired we need to find the jewel Say's Serena. well I'm happy you hear you say that but you should rest your energy now Say's Inuyasha. Alright find let she were going to need some food and a fire so.

Sango, and Miroku, were surprised with how different Inuyasha, was acting maybe it was just Kagome, She must piss him off Serena, dose something different from Kagome. She always yells at Inuyasha, about stopping almost every 2 hours of walking but Serena, she wanted to keep going even though she was tired but She was also very gentle with Inuyasha, when she spoke to him.

Inuyasha, go get some fire wood while we try to get the food Say's Serena. Aright Say's Inuyasha, jumping off to get wood.

After an hour of talking then eating they all went to go to bed but When Miroku, and Sango, were really a Sleep Serena, got out of Kagome's old sleeping bag that she left be hide. She jump up on to Inuyasha's tree and waken him up.

what are you doing Asks Inuyasha. I wanted you to come lay with Me but I finger I would come lay with you in a tree much safer then on the ground you know Say's Serena. I see well you better get some rest Say's Inuyasha, warping his arms around her. She laid her head on His chest and He put his head on her head. they both went to sleep together.

that it for now hope you all like it.


	6. The Lover's

The New girl in town.

The Next Morning.

Miroku, and Sango, woke up looking around like always greeting the warm sun light like always, with Smile on there faces.

Has Sango, look around She didn't see Serena, sleeping in Kagome's Sleeping bag. So She turn to look up at Inuyasha's Tree and shocking was there she was laying with Inuyasha, in a tree. Kagome, never slept in a tree with Inuyasha, she was a fade to fall out of it. But She just bitch about every little thing that went wrong or not her way. It was weird when Kagome, and Sango, met they were like Sisters. loving each other protecting Each other. But after some time She started Acting like she should have things Her way not any one else ways. She would fight with Inuyasha, for every little thing, if He even Said Kikyo's Name to just a Huh She sat Him for it. And for Sango, herself She started telling Her that She should just give up on Miroku, He never going to stop hitting on Other women so she may has well Married that Young lord that Love's Her so much.

Sango, was crush by the way Kagome, would tell Her things like that and that Maybe if She show more or did things to change herself to Make Miroku, Notice Her more But Sango, was Sango, She was no slut and She wouldn't dress like one either just for Miroku, to See who she was, if He love her like He said He did then He will take Her has She is and Love her that way.

After that Sango, change She didn't want Kagome, to return from Her world when She would leave. She even told Miroku, what Kagome, told Her about Him never loving her the right way. Miroku, Knew He hurt Sango, when He flirt with other women, that why He was trying so hard to stop and He was getting better at not doing it so much Sango, had seen a progress with Miroku, not hitting on other women so much. So they were trying to make things work for them but then Kagome, would go around tell Miroku that He just playing with Sango's Heart and that He should give Up on Her as well and let Her Marry the Young lord. Miroku, stop being Kagome's Friend after She also tried to Brake Sango, and Miroku, up putting them ageist one other it was bad that fact Kagome, would do that to them both.

And even pour Shippbo, didn't want her around anymore and He love Her for such along time but after seeing what She tried to do to Miroku, and Sango, It broke His heart that She try to do that to them it wasn't right so He to stop being so nice to her He became silent and wouldn't even pick on Inuyasha, He would sit with Inuyasha, and hide with Him in stand cause he was so sacred with the new Kagome around. it was like You couldn't even turn your back around her every little thing piss Her off.

Has for Kagome.

Kagome, was walking tough the woods by herself with just her bow and her arrows, and She had in evil look on Her face she was going to give Inuyasha, to yell about plus she was going to get reed of Serena, and take her place back with the group, but How could she do it maybe there is someone who could help some one strong and who was madly in love with that she could used.

That right Koga, He perfect for the job he always on my side I will tell him that Inuyasha, hurt me then we will go together and let Koga, deal with Inuyasha, and I will deal with the new girl would stealing His heart from Me. I had to deal with Kikyo, I won't deal with another women Say's Kagome.

SO has she walk to Koga's den She hope he would be near but if not She would keep looking for Him.

Hey Koga, are you hope yelled out Kagome, trying to make her voice so Desperately tone voice.

Um it Lady Kagome, Say's one of Koga's friends.

Kagome, why are you way out here Asks Koga, jumping out of the den after hearing Kagome, was at his Den.

I need help Say's a Kagome, putting on fake tears. What happen did someone hurt you did the Mutt do this Asks Koga. Yes Inuyasha, he betray me for some one else He kick me out of the group and She tried to hurt me and they all didn't do anything to help me cried Kagome. Don't you Worry I'm here now I will take care of you Say's Koga. Thanks but I need ravage with that Girl. Can You help me take out Inuyasha, and help me get the rest of the jewel shards back Asks Kagome, with a smile. Of course I will I want to beat the hell out of that mutt for hurting you in the first place yelled Koga. let go Say's Kagome. right I'm going to give Inuyasha, the worst beating ever Say's Koga. No Koga I want you to kill Him Say's Kagome.

Really You want Him dead I thought you love Him Say's Koga's friend. Not anymore He a back stabber and He betray Me He said He would protect Me but he lied I want him to feel what I feel I want Him dead can you do this for Me Koga, and plus once He gone there will be nothing stopping us from Being together Say's Kagome has she kiss Koga's lips. He was shock but went for it as well. Yes I will kill him for us so we can be together forever Say's Koga, hugging Kagome, while she smiling evilly for ticking Koga, into her plans.

So they went out to kill Both Inuyasha, and Serena and the rest of them for betraying Kagome.

Mean while back at the camp.

Hey Miroku, look at that Say's Sango, pointing to Inuyasha's tree.

Is Inuyasha, sleeping with Serena, Asks Miroku. He is I wonder how close those two really are I know Inuyasha, told us yesterday that She had strong powers and all but He never said how there friendship was Say's Miroku. If you asks Me it look like it more then a friendship Say's Shippbo. Yeah it dose maybe she like Inuyasha, Say's Sango. Oh well let get everything ready before Inuyasha, wake up we can give shit for this later Say's Miroku. right Say's Sango.

Shippbo went off with Kirara, to play some more well Miroku, got some more fire wood and Sango, got the fish and some left over meat in her pack.

Inuyasha, woke to the smell of food cooking has for Serena, She was just happy and warm.

She bet that Her parents were going to go crazy when they find Her gone for good but this is the only way she can ever really live her life that she was meant to live She was sorry she had to run away but It was for her own good for her future.

She even written them a letter before she left that morning. Saying She sorry for not being able to give them the prefect daughter they always wanted but this was who she was She was a fighter and it couldn't be change She was running away to find her future to live Her life that they had tried to steal from Her. She was sorry She love them both all of them She was going without a sec, thought She would miss them but it was for the best that she go now it was her life not there's they live there lifes not it was time for her to live her own life so that she may be happy and find a husband someday She wanted them to be proud of Her but SHe knew that was asking for too much but for herself She knew what she wanted. So She said her goodbye to them all with all the love in her heart that they would be ok and happy someday too.

Bye love Serena.

At least that what she put down for them mostly all of it.

Hey are you two hungry or not we don't have all day to wait you know Say's Sango, giving them shit already. Alright were coming say's Serena, with a smile right back at Sango's smile. Inuyasha, jump out of the tree with Serena, in his arms and let her go has her feet touch the ground.

What is the meaning of this you two Asks Miroku.

what ever do you mean Asks Serena. well the fact that Inuyasha's sharing a tree with a girl for one Say's Miroku. Let it be Miroku, Say's Inuyasha. Oh come on it was cute seeing you to together you make a find couple of lovers Say's Sango, with a cute smile.

Oh Sango, were just working on a few things is all Say's Inuyasha. Oh like what kind of things Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. Well I don't know yet I really care for Serena, but I'm not trying to go to fast I wouldn't want Her to hate Me So were mostly friends right now, even if we did have that night together Say's Inuyasha, looking at Serena, in the eyes.

Serena, didn't say a word She just smile at Him. Knowing He like this way anyway.

Night what night together Asks Sango.

Oh nothing just a nice chat we had we talk so much about each other it was something Special Say's Serena, covering up for what they really did. Oh I see well it nice that fact that Inuyasha, and all of us has someone we can count on and help us someone we all can trust Say's Miroku. Thank you for saying that it nice of you to say Say's Serena.

We like having you here Serena, and your going to make a great Friend and Mother someday Say's Shippbo. And Kirara, just meow to agree with the Boy.

What mother when have I come to be a mother Asks Serena. Just with Me of course your my New Mommy Say's Shippbo. Oh Shippbo, Say's Serena, smiling with light tears because of all the nice things everyone was saying to her. How welcoming they all were for her being with them all.

Thanks guys for Accepting Serena, this Make me even feel Happy knowing you guys like her too I was A fade you wouldn't like me trying to have someone else cover up for Kagome's job Say's Inuyasha. Oh no were all right with the bitch Gone trust after the way She tried to brake Me and Miroku, up that was the last straw with that one, She not my friend anymore then friend I trusted the Kagome, I knew would never do anything like that She just a bitch now Say's Sango.

Your wrong Say's Serena. What Asks Miroku, and Sango, at the same time.

You all think that the Kagome, that befriended you was a nice girl right Asks Serena. Well yes when we met she was nice and caring Say's Sango. That just it She not it was all in act She never cared about you guys, She was more worried about Her own life, that why She was so nice to you all for so long She put up in Act to make you see someone different She didn't care of you all got hurt or died, She was doing it because she couldn't protect herself Say's Serena.

I guess she right after Kagome, gang are trust She started acting like she was the boss of everyone around Here Say's Miroku. But I do know She wanted Inuyasha, badly She didn't care about Him being Half Demon, to. She like the idea of using you him to her own free will Say's Sango. Really so She has feelings for him dose she Asks Serena.

She did and that she was so jealous of Kikyo, as well She wanted Inuyasha, no matter what it took She started to become meaning by the years went by 2 years we had to put up with that little brat Say's Miroku.

I see So if She love Inuyasha, so much dose that Mean She will come and try to fight over Him with Me Asks Serena, with a serious tone voice.

Um I would like to say No She would prombley Stay home but I would be wrong cause knowing once Kagome, come back and see where not there waiting for her to return like always and once Keada, tell her that we left with out her and that you are here now She would get jealous and find away to hurt you and Inuyasha, both and even us if not Say's Sango, with her arms cross over the other. I see well bring it on Kagome, Say's Serena. She wasn't worried at all about Kagome, She was more powerful then She will ever be.  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, see this look and wonder what Serena, was thinking She wasn't worried about Kagome, coming after her at almost seem like She knew She would come after her.

So anyway. let Eat Say's Serena. Has they sat down to eat they others didn't ask Serena, anything more they figure they would fin out soon eoff what was about to happen.

They walk farther away from where they set up camp they were right She was nothing like Kagome, She was serious when She went into a fight She was strong almost without fear at all.

Serena, didn't flirt with any other men even if they hit on her She would either kick them in the guts or tell the to get lost.

Inuyasha, was happy to know this She wasn't talking with other men to make him jealous, or anything like Kagome, did She sometime just lean into another mans arms just to make him Mad. it was sick sometime to think He even smelled other men scent on Kagome, He knew She was no virgin Serena, was well that was before She gave it to Him.

Inuyasha, couldn't believe it when She did that either She was sacred of Him She like him a lot but yet She still let Him Sleep with her, He was nothing more then a worthless Half demon why would she go for someone like him. But then again She did Say she didn't care of He was demon or human She love every part of Him She love Him has He was She wasn't regretting anything they did that night She love it the hole thing.

He couldn't stop smiling at her it was a new feeling and new women and new heart that He didn't even know He had anymore He thought His heart was forever crush because of Kikyo, and Kagome, both they both had his heart He could never choose either one of them because he was so unsure but now what he has Seen from them both they both betray him guess they were more alike then they all thought.

Now was a New beginning hopefully this was the last time He would ever have to be heart broken again. He hope that once Narku, was gone the jewel was pure once again then to be gone for ever they all wish for it to be gone forever never to return that was the true honest wish that they all agree on.

There a jewel near By Say's Serena. really where is it Serena, Asks Inuyasha. That way and it coming at us very fast Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, smelt the air, and began growling. What wrong Inuyasha, Asks Shippbo. from on Inuyasha, shoulders has He has Serena, on his back like he would carry Kagome.

Koga, Say's Inuyasha. Oh Him again well at least Kagome, not here so he shouldn't give up must trouble Say's Miroku. No She here Say's Inuyasha. What Asks Sango.

Kagome, with Koga, and there closing in fast get ready for a fight cause I got a bad feeling were about to fight Say's Inuyasha. Right they all said together at the same time. Serena, change into Sailor Moon. before they got to them.

Well that where I'm leaving it off what will happen Next Keep reading and find out. Sailor Moon Say.

that was just a little joke I used I got it off of the Sailor Moon Anime when the show would always end She always give a Sailor Talk about life and such and she always ended with a Sailor Moon Say. See Ya next time.

Well that it for now I may update another chapter here sooner then normal but I hope I can get some more idea's.

if anyone has any please send me some I always like having some more ideas to put in if I like them a lot. so please I hope you and enjoy.


	7. Set Me free freedom

The New girl in town.

Has they all got ready for the fight to begin.

Has Koga, jump out at everyone putting Kagome, down on the ground.

What the hell are you doing back Kagome, Asks Miroku. I'm here to get My ravage for you all betraying me for someone else yelled Kagome. You were always going home Kagome, we don't have much time left Miroku, life is on the line here what do you want to See Him Die Yelled Sango. I understand that but how dear you replace me Yelled Kagome. You don't belong here anymore Kagome, you never did your a cold heartless women and You and Kikyo, are the very same Say's Inuyasha. You can live a life of a normal girl now Say's Sango. Shut up I will make you all pay for betraying me I will make all your life's a living hell Say's Kagome, with an smile laugh as well.

Oh boy She really going to try and kill us Say's Shippbo. That right Shippbo, I'm going to kill all of you, if you don't want me to kill you Shippbo, then come back to My Side like a little boy you are Say's Kagome. Never Your not my Mother anymore Your evil Say's Shippbo. Find then you all can died together Say's Kagome. Let go Koga, take them out Say's Kagome. As you wish Say's Koga.

Why are you listening to Kagome, Koga, Asks Serena.

Because once all of you are out of My way Kagome, promise Me we be together Say's Koga, growling. She won't hold her word Koga, She using you to do her dirty work then She going to leave you Say's Serena, with sadness in her voice. No Kagome, would never do that to me Yelled Koga. Yes She is Yelled Sango. She doesn't even love you Koga, Say's Shippbo. She only going to use you till She get what she wants once she dose then your History too Say's Inuyasha. Shut up Yelled Koga.

Don't listening to them Koga, there doing this to pull us apart Say's Kagome, with a whimper. Right I trust Kagome, with my Heart She would never do that to Me Yelled Koga. You are a idoit Koga, Say's Serena, with her head down shaking it.

Yes in deed He fool Say's Miroku. Shut up now die Yelled Kagome, with an arrow pointed at Serena's heart. Has She left it go.

No!Yelled Inuyasha. Sailor Moon, put her hand up and some how She reflect It and sent it into a tree. Oh You do got powers Say's Kagome. Don't do this Kagome, Just walk away and No one get hurt Say's Serena, trying to give her a change.

Never it you that going to be getting hurt Say's Kagome. Now Koga, get them all Yelled Kagome. Right Yelled Koga, Has He jump at Inuyasha, before Inuyasha, could move He got kick in the face. Inuyasha!Yelled Serena, worried about Him.

Inuyasha, Yelled Miroku. Oh No Say's Sango. Hey Sango, take this Yelled Kagome, shooting at Her with and arrow. No Yelled Sailor Moon, Jumping right in front of Sango, in time to take the hit for Sango.

Ahhh! Has Serena, was push right into a tree She was down for a min or so. No Serena, Yelled Sango. You will pay for that Kagome, Say's Sango, taken out her sword and to a hit at Kagome. Has Koga, Came hit Sango, Back from Kagome. Miroku, and Koga. got into a fight as well but then Kagome, took a creep shot at them while Koga, has Miroku, eyes on him He didn't see what was about to happen.

Has the Arrow Hit Miroku, in the chest it was bad how it hit Him. Miroku, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Yelled Sango. She was sacred to lose Him forever. She took Her big weapon She always Carries on her back and threw it at Koga, and started Hitting Him has Hard as possible.

Sailor Moon, got up and Hit them both with a strong energy wave right at Koga, and Kagome. What the hell They both went flying it hurt them too there was blood pouring out of them but not eoff power.

Has Inuyasha. got back up off the ground He hit Koga, with the wind scar.

What the hell Yelled Kagome.

Has Koga, was laying on the ground pin down for the count at least for now.

Sit Boy Yelled Kagome, has She kept saying it.

Serena, couldn't take it anymore Seeing She was hurting Inuyasha. by using the sit word. Serena, put her hand over her locket She started asking for powers to take over the beads around Inuyasha's neck to where Kagome, couldn't used them anymore. Please change them please Say's Serena, with holding hands up too her heart.

Something started to happen to Inuyasha, and Serena's Body, there were glowing.

What the hell why isn't working anymore. Sit Yelled Kagome. But nothing was happening.

What happen Asks a weak Inuyasha, trying to pull himself out of the ground. I change it Say's Serena, banding down to help Inuyasha, up. What how Asks Inuyasha. No time to talk now Say's Serena, has She kiss Inuyasha, to give him the straight to fight some more.

No I won't stand for this Inuyasha, would were supposed to be Mine and mine alone how could you choose someone else Say's Kagome, angry. Cause your not my true mate Say's Inuyasha. they both took more attacks. Koga, woke to See Kagome, go flying a bit. He caught Her. Are you Ok Asks Koga. If I can't have Inuyasha, then no one will thought Kagome, to herself.

Koga, kill that kill leave Inuyasha, to me now Say's Kagome. right Say's Koga.

There coming back again Say's Shippbo. Hold Strong Shippbo, Say's Serena. Right but how much more can we take Miroku, hurt and Sango, Can't stand up Say's Shippbo. Don't worry everything will Be alright Say's Sailor Moon. Ok Say's Shippbo.

Inuyasha, was watching where Koga, was going to attack from till Kagome, shot him with Her Arrow She was trying to Purified Him. No Inuyasha, hold on I'm coming Say's Serena, running to him. Has Koga, came out and Attack Serena, right into a tree. He had Her on the ground.

Get off Me Yelled Sailor Moon. Has She kick Him in the balls. Ahhh you bitch Say's Koga. You won't take anymore of My friends Say's Sailor Moon, with a angry look.

No yelled Inuyasha, Has He was fighting off Kagome's arrow I have to get to Sailor Moon, She needs me Say's Inuyasha. pushing Kagome's powers back has best has He could.

Sailor Moon, used Her tiara to attack Koga. Ahhh... Dam it no more ticks Say's Koga, taken His arm back and slamming it into Serena's body tired her hardest to brake free from His hold He was strong but He was a full demon witch Mean She could do this thought Serena.

Has She close her eyes well He was beating her. come on just a few more hit and that all I need to hit Koga, the best I can Say's Sailor Moon to herself. Now you know you place Yelled Koga. No Yelled Inuyasha. Running to Serena, side about to hit Koga, when an arrow went right into his back making him fall to the ground.

Sailor Moon, body was glowing the next thing both Kagome, and Koga, knew they were laying on the ground Sailor Moon, used her most powerful attack She could use. She took Koga's jewel shards. Kagome, go once of her own Arrow right into her own body. Koga was knock out cold She kick both of there asses. Kagome, got up and ran away while she could. Koga, was laying in his own Blood, dyeing.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Yelled Sailor Moon, holding her own body up from the besting she took on. has She bent down and pick Inuyasha's head in to her lap.

AH Serena, are you Ok Asks Inuyasha. I'm find are you alright Asks Serena, with tears in here eyes saying she was sacred. I'm alright we need to get back to Keada's fast Say's Inuyasha. Kirara, are you alright yelled Sailor Moon. Meow Say's Kirara, right next to her lag. Can you carry Miroku, and Sango, to Keada's Asks Serena. Meow Say's Kirara, has if She had said yes. She went over to them.

Sango, woke up. Owe what happen Asks Sango. You were hurt by Kagome's arrow you and Miroku, took a very bad beating we have to get back to Keada's fast Say's Sailor Moon, helping the both onto Kirara's back along with Shippbo. hold them too.

That right I hope Miroku, will be Ok Say's Sango, in tears. just stay calm we will get back to Keada's and See what we can do Say's Serena. Yes your right Say's Sango.

What about Inuyasha, there no room for Him Asks Sango. it alright I'll get Him there you go on ahead with the others Kirara, Say's Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, bent down to pick Inuyasha, up onto her back.

Kirara was far from them now with Miroku, and Sango.

Sailor Moon, was surprised that She could even carry Inuyasha. She was walking as fast has She could go with him on her back.

Inuyasha, felt himself being move but he was moving himself. Um what going on Asks Inuyasha, has His head was Serena's shoulder He began to come to seeing that She was carrying Him like when He carry Her. how can She be so strong and the fact that She hurt too. that when it hit Him She was more worried about Him and the other then Herself He could small it She was bleeding badly She was hurt.

Serena, your bleeding baldy Spoke up Inuyasha, worried about Her.

It Ok Inuyasha, I will heal just find you are far much worst then I, I will be alright Say's Serena, in a tired voice. Serena, stop your going to drain all your power and energy I couldn't stand the thought of losing you Say's Inuyasha, trying to move himself from her arms. but it was no used He was more hurt then He thought but Serena, wouldn't let go of His lags either She was stronger then anyone He has ever met. Ok this is alright I need is a little more power is all Say's Serena. Has She look up at the sky.

It was dark out now the moon came out. Has Sailor Moon, stop walking has Her body glowed this is it Say's Serena. Has the Moon Mark came a pond Her forehead it glowed too. they were teleported to Keada's village. Normally Sailor Moon, had to have the other girls with Her to Teleported somewhere but Has the Princess of the Moon, All She had to do was make sure it was a full Moon, out and most of all her powers would come alive once again like in the past that was how She would get to the Earth and Back to the Moon When She was the Princess.

There it is Say's Serena carrying Inuyasha. He couldn't believe what She just didn't just now It was amazing how She just did that.

How did you do that Asks Inuyasha. I waited for the moon to come out witch it was a full moon to where my powers are the strongest but I knew I could get you back faster that way then walking Say's Sailor Moon. Thank you Say's Inuyasha, cuddling up to her back his arms came up from just her shoulder to around her not eoff to hurt her breathing.

Keada, was so busy trying to help Miroku, with the arrow Kagome, shot him with it was bad really bad. Let hope He will be alright Say's Shippbo.

I have done all I can with Miroku, and Sango, both Sango, should heal in a few days and Miroku, He need all the healing and prayer in the world Say's Keada. I know Say's Shippbo. You say that Kagome, did this Asks Keada.

Yes She did it to get ravage on Sailor Moon, for taken all of us away but most of all Inuyasha. I see I was A fade of this happing the way Kagome, freak out that Day She left Say's Keada. Yeah She attack us all with the help of Koga, Say's Shippbo. I see Say's Keada.

What happen to Inuyasha, is he alright is Sailor Moon, alight Asks Keada. Yes Sailor Moon, was carrying Inuyasha, here I hope she will be alright Say's Shippbo. She carrying Asks Keada. Yes She is she really strong inside Say's Shippbo. Yes Serena, is different from my Sister and Kagome, that for sure Say's Keada. they talk a little bit more about what all happen.

Keada's village is up ahead I think we can make it Say's Sailor Moon, getting weaker till She couldn't go anymore She fell to the ground.

Serena Yelled Inuyasha, finally getting up from her back and trying to put his arms around Her.

Well it would appear something bad has happen Say's a Voice.

Who Asks Inuyasha. Kikyo,, Say's Inuyasha. Who did you think it was Asks Kikyo, without a happy tone. Look I seen Kagome come though Here and got to the well where is has been seal forever Say's Kikyo. What you mean She gone for Good Asks Inuyasha. Yes before She left I stop to Asks Her A Question and She said you had a New lover plus She tied to kill You So I wasn't so Happy to hear Her say that Say's Kikyo. I see and what did you do Asks Inuyasha. I sent Her home and seal the well and also took the rest of the jewel from her so She can't return Say's Kikyo. I see and why do you care I thought you wanted Me dead Say's Inuyasha, feeling weird.

I used to want you dead but After everything that has been happing I should of let you go I should have love you for who you are in stand of changing you trying to make you become Human that was selfish of Me and I'm sorry I'm truly I'm please find happiness Inuyasha. I wish I could start over and find a real soul and life even my heart but I can't at least you can Say's Kikyo.

Thank you Kikyo, I'm happy to hear that you are Ok with Me moving on about my word to protect you I still want to help you to where you can rest in peace Say's Inuyasha. It alright Say's Kikyo. Now we have to get you both heal your girlfriend is weakling She used all her power to carrying you here plus protect you all Say's Kikyo. Right what can we do Asks Inuyasha. May I see Her Asks Kikyo. Yes Say's Inuyasha.

Kikyo bent down over Serena's body, She look at her wounds. this is Bad She took one hell of a Beating. Let me go make some herd Medicine for Her and you Say's Kikyo, has She left to go help the best She could.

After a few hours Inuyasha, got stronger again to help out a little bit more. Kikyo, did the best She could for now. Now She needed to rest somewhere Safe So Kikyo, Asks Inuyasha, to carrying Serena, to Kikyo's old shine.

He laid Her down.

The 2 days later.

Unbelievable Spoke Kikyo. What wrong with Her Asks Inuyasha. She has not a mark or scar on Her body Say's Kikyo. Um your right but why hasn't She woken up Yet Asks Inuyasha. I don't know She seem like She healing Herself like She is Mediating or something Say's Kikyo. Um I hope She wake's soon Say's Inuyasha, worried.

Well I just don't know what there is about Her that you See but She sure has you warp around Her Finger Say's Kikyo. Well I do Like her a lot Say's Inuyasha. I see but do you love Her or do I still have a chance to be with You Asks Kikyo, smiling at Him.

What Look Kikyo, I use to love you but that was the past not anymore Say's Inuyasha. But who to say I have lost yet what if the jewel could bring be back to life to be alive alike all those years ago Asks Kikyo. But I don't want to... Has He was cut off Bye Kikyo, kissing Him. He didn't know how to go about this So He kiss her back. Knowing the feeling that still live with in Him. Kagome, was gone but He didn't want this did He.

Oh Hell No push Her off right now Yelled Inuyasha's Demon side. I can't do it I still love Her Say's Human Inuyasha. No She not are mate Serena, is not Her Say's Demon Inuyasha. I can't do it Say's Human Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, I want to live with you still I want us to be together Say's Kikyo.

Serena, had woken and watch what was going on around the room, She felt something hit her but She couldn't say it either. What is going on thought Serena. I remember falling to the ground outside Keada's village who is that women, Kagome, Inuyasha, No that not Kagome. Who is that kissing Inuyasha, why is he look so happy with her dose He love her, but what about what happen between Me and Inuyasha, was it just a 1 time thing because I offer to do it with Him thought Serena.

Kikyo, I love you still but how can we ever make it work again like it once were Asks Inuyasha. I know we can let get married let used the jewels power to make me human again to bring me back to life Say's Kikyo. I want to Marry You Kikyo, still I want to Marry you Say's Inuyasha. He dose love her thought Serena, with tears falling.

Huh thought Inuyasha, salty tears. He turn around looking at Serena, a wake looking at them She was laying there in tears.

Your awake are you in pain Asks Inuyasha, being dents as hell. No I'm find just peachy Say's Serena, with a serious tone. what wrong with you Asks Inuyasha. Nothing wrong Say's Serena. She stood up. Are you sure your alright to be walking right now Asks Kikyo. Yes I'm just find Say's Serena.

Where Miroku, and others Asks Serena. there at Keada's Say's Inuyasha. Well are they alright Asks Serena, being worried about her friends. There find I well I check of them when Kikyo, was healing you back to health and I went to see them. but Miroku, is doing alright but he still pretty hurt Say's Inuyasha. will He live Asks Serena. Yes Keada, has them all healing there just staying in bed till there better Say's Inuyasha. I'm Glad to hear there alright Say's Serena.

So um Serena, look we ah well what are we going to do now Asks Inuyasha. What ever do you mean what are we going to do where going after Narku, then were going to get the jewel hole again Say's Serena. Well I was thinking maybe you should go back home Say's Inuyasha, acting like an idoit. What but I thought you guys like having Me Here Asks Serena, with tears forming.

It just Kikyo, and I well we want to be together and I just thought after seeing you get hurt like this I don't want you to get hurt again like that Say's Inuyasha. No Say's Serena, with a temper rising. What do you mean No Asks Inuyasha. I'm not leaving the others and If you want to be with Kikyo, then find but I'm not going to leave are friends I never said anything about Leaving everyone be hide Say's Serena.

You sure you wish to stay it dangeress Here Say's Kikyo. Look you too have love for each other I can see that but I'm not going to get in anyone way Say's Serena, hiding her feelings once again. being strong headed. Um Ok if your sure your ok with this Say's Inuyasha. I want to stay I can't go home I won't live if I go home Say's Serena. I get it Say's Inuyasha.

Well if your sure your alright with this Serena, I know you and I have had are fun but it over now it time I go back to Kikyo, She the one I meant to be with Say's Inuyasha. If you truly wish for that then it can be granted but not by the jewel of four soul it powers to evil now. It has to be reed of not used so once the wish is made the jewels power with be gone but if you really wish to be alive and be together I will help you Kikyo, Say's Serena.

Really how can you help me Asks Kikyo. I will you my power to bring you back Say's Serena. Serena why would you do this for Me, for us Asks Inuyasha. cause I want you to be happy and if this bring you happiness then I will bring Her back to life Say's Serena. Thanks Serena, Say's Inuyasha.

Let do this then I wish to be alive again Say's Kikyo, being herself thinking she be selfish.

Ok I'll do it Say's Serena, with tears falling out of Her eye's.

We can't do this to her Say's Demon Inuyasha. I can't do it can I, I know I have to let go of Kikyo, but how can I Say's Human Inuyasha.

No do it now look At Serena, were crushing her heart can't you see it She only doing this because she want us to be happy but if You, We marry Kikyo, it will be a living hell say's Demon Inuyasha.

Your right it not love I feel it just a crush it because I still be lonely Say's Human Inuyasha.

You see stay with Serena, We already Mated her anyway Say's Demon Inuyasha.

No we didn't did we Asks Human Inuyasha.

Well I did do something Say's Demon Inuyasha.

What did you do Asks Human Inuyasha.

I shot off inside her She pragenet with are baby Say's Demon Inuyasha.

Oh My God Say's Human Inuyasha.

I'm sorry I thought you were happy with Her being with us Say's Demon Inuyasha.

How could you do that to her without asking Yelled Human Inuyasha.

I didn't see you pulling away from when She was in bed with us both Say's Demon Inuyasha.

Your right because I wanted her to be mine and mine alone Say's Human Inuyasha. I know we both did I love her so do you don't hurt please say goodbye to Kikyo, before she rude everything Say's Demon Inuyasha. Alright Say's Human Inuyasha.

the end of talk with myself.

NO wait Yelled Inuyasha. What is it Yelled Kikyo, getting angry for Him stopping Serena. I can't let this happen Say's Inuyasha. I'm sorry Serena, I'm didn't mean to hurt you Say's Inuyasha. What Asks Serena, with tears still falling. No get on with the spell I help you now you help me Yelled Kikyo. No that just it Kikyo, you been planning this all from the beginning sent Kagome, told you what was going on you thought you could spell me into one of your eyes and kiss again to make me do something that deep down I know I don't want to do Say's Inuyasha.

You Half Breed where the hell would you think you would be without me Yelled Kikyo. Free from you free to do what I want, what I always wanted without you here to mess it all up So yeah I would be better off without you, I want to be free Yelled Inuyasha. Big mistake Half Breed no one going to stop me from dragging your ass to hell Say's Kikyo, with fire in her eyes.

No you won't Say's Serena. Has She turn her spell into a free spell to sent Kikyo's true soul free to be free of all of Her hate and jealousy She was free to live in the heavens where she belong before that wish pulled her soul from Kagome's body.

What just happen Asks Inuyasha. Kikyo's soul been laid to rest in the heavens Say's Serena. How did you do that Asks Inuyasha. I could see under Kikyo, there was a good person in side but she was trap within a monster that has been form in Kikyo's soul of all Her hate and sadness and jealousy She never let it go so something form insider killing Kikyo's good soul, but I couldn't bear to see her suffer anymore so I set the good hearted Kikyo, to be free, the one that healed me Say's Serena.

So there was a good part of Kikyo, that left in Her Say's Inuyasha. No need to worry She will be free and at peace Say's Serena. I see Say's Inuyasha, feeling relive but a little guilty. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I hope you won't hate me for killing her I just wanted to set her free Say's Serena. No it alright Say's Inuyasha.

Really your not mad at Me Asks Serena. No I'm not mad at you thank you for helping me see how blind I was to Kikyo's fake magic over me and too see how much I no longer long her Say's Inuyasha. Your welcome Say's Serena. By the way I have to ask you something Say's Inuyasha. What is it Asks Serena.

Look I'm sorry for what you saw back there I hope you can forgive me Say's Inuyasha. Of course I forgive you I love you Say's Serena. You do Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do how I have no idea but I hoping to grow up to be apart of all of are friends life's and yours Say's Serena. I'm glad to hear that because I have something to confess Say's Inuyasha. What is it Asks Serena, getting a little more serious. Well please don't be mad or at least I hope you won't be mad at Me Say's Inuyasha, nervous now. What is it Asks Serena, with a higher voice.

Your pragenet Say's Inuyasha, shutting his eyes thinking she was going to hit him. but it never came.

I'm what Asks Serena, shock. I well when We were,,, you know doing that thing in your time with you when I slept with you I shot off inside you and I can smell it your pragenet Say's Inuyasha.

Oh wow this is not what I thought you were going to say Say's Serena, blushing. Sorry I didn't mean for it to go so fast between us Say's Inuyasha, blushing. Ok so were going to have a baby together so what next...Um let Me think Say's Serena. Well I want to be with you Say's Inuyasha. So let just Get Married Say's Serena.

Married seriously Married you and Me Asks Inuyasha, blushing thinking his dreams were coming true. I don't see why not, I care about you hack I love you so why not get married were having a Baby so it would be a good for us to Be married if were going to have a baby Say's Serena.

Seriously you really want to do this with Me you want to be My Mate my wife Asks Inuyasha. Yes I want to be with you and you are the Father of My Baby So it would be best for us to be married Say's Serena. Alright I guess were getting Married Say's Inuyasha.

Let Asks Keada, to wed us Say's Inuyasha. Yes but what about Narku, what will happen now Asks Serena. it alright I will protect you and are family Say's Inuyasha, hugging her then he kiss her forehead. Um I love you too Serena, Say's Inuyasha. I love you too Say's Serena.

Well that it for now. Now I made this chapter one both Kagome, and Kikyo, So Inuyasha, found the straight to set himself free form Kikyo's ticks and what not, Kagome, made it back home safely but She had no memories of time traveling She just went back to her normal life. Her family stop talking about it.

Miroku, and Sango, both were healed and were happy when they heard Inuyasha, and Serena, were ok but they were shock when Serena, told them She was going to have a baby, they had no idea that Inuyasha, and Serena, were so into each other. But they were happy Has for Keada, She was happy to know Her sister soul had but set free from her hate. So She could rest in peace now. And She agree on Marrying Inuyasha, and Serena, both.

But that all for now.

Hope you all are Enjoying the story. I will update again soon. when I can get some more ideas.

Till Next time.


End file.
